The damages
by M16A3
Summary: the Lyoko gang reviews the...legal issues and laws they've broken over the years. ONESHOT


**The damages**

**(A/N: This takes place after season four...Oh and I should REALLY start doing this...I DO NOT own Code Lyoko or it's characters other than my OC, Colton. (Star is adventurer411's OC.)**

The Lyoko gang was in Jeremie's room studying for finals. Everyone was studying with someone. Star was paired up with Odd. Ulrich, Yumi, and Colton were paired up as one, and Jeremie and Aelita studied on Jeremie's bed. The room was pretty silent, with the occasional rustling of papers or turning of a page. The silence was annoying one blonde-haired boy in particular. Odd, despite getting to study with the girl he loved, grew extremely restless and wanted to start talking about something other than school. His mind frantically searched for something to talk about. Finally he blurted out "Hey Jeremie, remember when you where almost arrested?" Without even realizing it. All eyes quickly looked up from their respective papers to Odd in two seconds.

"Well? Do ya?" Odd once again pressured. All eyes shifted from Odd to Jeremie. Colton, Star, and Aelita had shocked expressions spread across their faces. Jeremie looked up for a second and thought to himself.

"Come to think of it, yea I do." He concluded. "It was all because of Talia..." Aelita winched at the name "Talia". She knew all about her and what had happened between Jeremie and her. It had almost split Jeremie and Aelita apart! But in the end, Jeremie explained he was only for Aelita, not anyone else.

"I never knew you almost went to jail!" Star exclaimed cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea, thinking Talia was Aelita, I blew the Lyoko secret to her, and she got freaked out and went to the authorities, but before they could I arrest me, I launched a return to the past and wiped their memories clean." Jeremie explained. Aelita hated talking about Talia. Jeremie, though he didn't show it, hated it even more.

"Man over the years, we've accumulated quite a criminal record..." Colton added thinking back.

"Well come to think of it, Jeremie has forged government documents, accepted stolen nuclear material..." Star began.

"I know I've resisted arrest at _least_ once..." Colton said thinking back.

"Come to thing of it, we all have." Yumi commented.

"What have we done during the X.A.N.A. Fiasco? Odd asked.

"Well there IS multiple accounts of assault and battery if you count all of X.A.N.A.'s victims..." Ulrich added with a grin. "Counting them, I've even attacked you, Odd."

"Well that was self defense, I was a zombie!"

"You couldn't keep your hands off of me." Ulrich implied smiling even bigger. Everyone smiled at Odd who was scorning at Ulrich.

"Well," Colton began, suppressing the urge to laugh. "Aelita was involved in a massive government conspiracy, I'm responsible for assault and battery of and officer, Star's damaged government property all around the world, Jeremie has forged multiple government documents, when you get down to it, we should all be at the top of the "France's most wanted" list."

"Wow, I've always wanted to be a criminal mastermind!" Odd said loudly. Star smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone except Jeremie has had the role of destruction of worldwide government property, if you remember the replicas." Star added.

"Remember when X.A.N.A. Had control of public enemy number 1? Now he looks more like public enemy number six." Ulrich said

"Number seven, counting William's involvement in all of this." Yumi added.

"So we should be some of the most wanted people in the world..." Odd started. Just then, Jeremie noticed Aelita's facial expression, she looked very sad.

"What's wrong, Aelita?"" Jeremie asked.

"All of this, was because of me. I put your lives, and the lives of others in danger, just so I could live life here. I feel so depressed..." Aelita said looking down.

"Aelita, you shouldn't feel like that, we did all of that because we WANTED to..." Jeremie started.

"Yeah, Aelita, If it weren't for you, I never would have met Star!" Odd interjected.

"Plus, I wouldn't have the greatest friends in the world." Yumi added.

"You gave me a reason to stay here and not leave to Germany." Ulrich followed.

"We wanted to do this!" Star responded.

"Don't feel bad, it was actually pretty fun!" Colton said smiling. Everyone agreed, and Aelita's mood seemed to brighten.

"Thanks guys." Aelita said cracking a small smile.

"Oh Oh! Let's not forget all of the times one of us has had to go up against Jim with his Goons." Odd almost yelled.

"Man those were annoying times." Colton responded.

"But still, despite all the near death experiences, monsters, and junk like that, I can't help but miss it." Star added.

"Yeah that's true, I do miss my old military outfit and the shotgun I got to use!" Colton smirked.

"Ah but still, it's over." Jeremie replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right." Star said, looking down. They returned to their studying. After about five more minutes of silence Odd said "You guys wanna go to Lyoko?" And as if on Que, the entire gang got up and bolted out the door to the factory without even thinking.


End file.
